Podwójna tożsamość
by Sanea
Summary: Gdy Harry Potter pokonuję Czarnego Pana nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak wielkie pociągnie to za sobą konsekwencje.
1. Prolog

Ten skromy kawałek tekstu, to prolog czegoś dłuższego. Wrzucam go z nadzieję, że komuś przypadnie do gustu, na tyle, by siegnąć po pierwszy rozdział, który mam nadzieję pojawi się wkrótce.

**Prolog**

Na początku była nicość. Bez barw, kształtów, skradanych w ciemnych zakątkach pocałunków. Potem, potem nadeszło to, co dobre, a wraz z nim to, co złe. Nierozerwalna para. Walka dobra ze złem przybierała różne formy. Czasem były to krwawe walki, kiedy indziej zło przybierało bardziej skomplikowaną maskę.

Ta historia nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia. Wyplute z krwią zęby nie zostaną zapomniane.

_A my __pami__ę__tamy. Jeste__ś__my w__ś__r__ó__d was, tak jak byli__ś__my zawsze. _

_Spogl__ą__damy na wasz __ż__a__ł__os__ny __ś__wiat, licz__ą__c na pojawienie si__ę__ Wybra__ń__ca._

_Tego, kt__ó__ry dost__ą__pi zaszczytu ujrzenia naszego oblicza. _

_Krew, pragniemy krwi. Czekamy na tego, kt__ó__ry b__ę__dzie w stanie nam j__ą__ da__ć__._

**Rok 2001**

Kiedyś wszystko było kolorową paletą barw. Teraz otacza mnie szarość. Gdy cofam się myślami wstecz, to dementorzy zawsze wywoływali we mnie największy strach. Teraz wiem, że to nie oni są tymi, którzy sprowadzają na nas największą zgubę. Robi to samotność.

Czasem. Nie wiem, jak często [dni i miesiące od dawna zlewają mi się w jedną bezbarwną masę], odwiedza mnie Lucjusz. Wita mnie wyniosłym skinięciem głowy, a potem milczy w bezruchu. Z jego oczu biję wdzięczność. Irracjonalnie, to ona wzbudza w moim sercu największy ból. Jego wdzięczność nierozerwalnie wiąże się z moim cierpieniem.

Gdy tu trafiłem, budząc się naiwnie sądziłem, że może to właśnie ten dzień, w którym pasy z moich rąk zostaną usunięte. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, wstanę z łóżka i powolnym krokiem udam się w stronę wyjścia. Rzeczywistość brutalnie sprowadziła mnie na ziemię. Dzień, w którym stąd wyjdę, będzie dniem mojej śmierci. W snach widzę siebie w białej, marmurowej trumnie, chowanego w rodzimym grobowcu. Te nocne obrazy niosą ze sobą silniejszego ukojenie, niż wszystkie eliksiry, którymi witają mnie tutejsi pracownicy.

Z nadejściem poranka jego twarz przynosi kolejne porcję bólu. Podobnie jak setki innych, mija kolejny dzień. Powoli zamykam powieki, wsłuchując się w spokojny oddech osoby leżącej tuż obok.

_A my __czekamy. Ocieramy twoj__ą__ krew._

_Milczymy. _

_S__ł__uchamy_.

_Szepcemy, czekaj__ą__c na tw__ó__j gest._


	2. Rozdział I

Trochę czasu zajęło mi dokończenie tego rozdziału. Mam tylko nadzieję, że pisanie następnych przyjdzie mi lżej. Będę wdzięczna za wszystkie komentarze i rady ;)

**Rozdział I**

**Dźwięk wspomnień**

_Podświadomość lubiła płatać mu figle. Wtedy mówiła: "Już tu byłeś!". Przed nim rozprzestrzeniał się wielki zamek, pełen małych wieżyczek i zdobionych okiennic. Sam widok powinien zaprzeć dech w piersiach. Rzeczywistość była inna. _

_Irracjonalnie miał wrażenie, że właśnie wrócił do domu. Nocą nawiedzały go nieznane obrazy, urywki czyjegoś życia. Gdy budził się zlany potem towarzyszyła mu jedna, niepokojąca myśl. Wszystkie wspomnienia, które posiadł. Wszystko, czego ponoć doświadczył, to kłamstwo. Zaniepokojone spojrzenia ojca, tylko utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że coś było nie tak._

_Potrząsając z roztargnieniem głową ruszył wąską alejką prowadzącą do głównej bramy. Stanąwszy przed nią, z kpiącym uśmiechem zlustrował zabezpieczenia i nic sobie z nich nie robiąc, przemknął do środka._

_Przed wejściem do zamku czekał na niego jeden z tutejszych nauczycieli. Nie wyglądał na specjalnie zadowolonego z jego obecności. Jednocześnie przez maskę nienawiści, którą przyodział przedarło się coś, co wówczas nazwał strachem. Daleko było temu stwierdzeniu do prawdy._

_Kolejne trzy tygodnie zlały się w jedną, bezbarwną plamę. Nakładanie nowych barier ochronnych zajęło mu znacznie więcej czasu, niż początkowo sądził. W ludziach, którzy go otaczali było coś, czego nie potrafił zdefiniować. W spojrzeniach Dumbledore'a i Snape'a było coś niepokojącego. Gdyby potrafił się cofnąć wstecz, zostawiłby to. Wyjechał. _

_Uczucie, jakby coś próbowało wyrwać mu się z piersi, było wówczas zbyt przytłaczające. W momencie, gdy tej pamiętnej nocy Severus odprowadzał go na dworzec, popełnił największy błąd. Zatrząsł zawiłą siecią kłamstw, która w przyszłości miała go doprowadzić do zdarzeń, o których nigdy nie miał pamiętać._

_Na imię było mu Castiel Malfoy. Patrzył, jak zielone tęczó_

_Podświadomość lubiła płatać mu figle. Wtedy mówiła: "Już tu byłeś!". Przed nim rozprzestrzeniał się wielki zamek, pełen małych wieżyczek i zdobionych okiennic. Sam widok powinien zaprzeć dech w piersiach. Rzeczywistość była inna. _

_Irracjonalnie miał wrażenie, że właśnie wrócił do domu. Nocą nawiedzały go nieznane obrazy, urywki czyjegoś życia. Gdy budził się zlany potem towarzyszyła mu jedna, niepokojąca myśl. Wszystkie wspomnienia, które posiadł. Wszystko, czego ponoć doświadczył, to kłamstwo. Zaniepokojone spojrzenia ojca, tylko utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że coś było nie tak._

_Potrząsając z roztargnieniem głową ruszył wąską alejką prowadzącą do głównej bramy. Stanąwszy przed nią, z kpiącym uśmiechem zlustrował zabezpieczenia i nic sobie z nich nie robiąc, przemknął do środka._

_Przed wejściem do zamku czekał na niego jeden z tutejszych nauczycieli. Nie wyglądał na specjalnie zadowolonego z jego obecności. Jednocześnie przez maskę nienawiści, którą przyodział przedarło się coś, co wówczas nazwał strachem. Daleko było temu stwierdzeniu do prawdy._

_Kolejne trzy tygodnie zlały się w jedną, bezbarwną plamę. Nakładanie nowych barier ochronnych zajęło mu znacznie więcej czasu, niż początkowo sądził. W ludziach, którzy go otaczali było coś, czego nie potrafił zdefiniować. W spojrzeniach Dumbledore'a i Snape'a było coś niepokojącego. Gdyby potrafił się cofnąć wstecz, zostawiłby to. Wyjechał. _

_Uczucie, jakby coś próbowało wyrwać mu się z piersi, było wówczas zbyt przytłaczające. W momencie, gdy tej pamiętnej nocy Severus odprowadzał go na dworzec, popełnił największy błąd. Zatrząsł zawiłą siecią kłamstw, która w przyszłości miała go doprowadzić do zdarzeń, o których nigdy nie miał pamiętać._

_Na imię było mu Castiel Malfoy. Patrzył, jak zielone tęczówki zostają zastąpione przez krwistą czerwień. Słyszał krzyk postaci rzucającej się szalenie po łóżku. Mur pękł, fala wspomnień zalała jego umysł. Tym razem on krzyczał. Upadł na kolana i przymknął ciążące powieki. _

_Minęły trzy lata, koszmar powrócił._

ooo

Blond - włosy mężczyzna w szaleńczym tempie przemierzał szpitalne korytarze. Olbrzymie krople potu spływały mu po twarzy. Wiedział, że jego pośpiech na nic się już nie zda. Zapory, które niegdyś sam nakładał na umysł syna właśnie z łoskotem upadały. A on, mimo że wtedy wydawało im się to najlepszym rozwiązaniem nie wiedział czy to, co wówczas uczynili nie wyrządzi w przyszłości szkód, o jakich nie przyszło im nawet myśleć. Nie wiedział, czy popełnił błąd, czy po przekroczeniu sali w jego kierunku nie pomknie zielony promień. W tym momencie wszystko to nie miało znaczenia. Jego syn, jego mały Drąco właśnie odkrywał prawdę o sobie samym.

Po przekroczeniu progu przez myśl przemkło mu, że może Severus się pomylił. W chwili, gdy spojrzał w dół jego nadzieja została rozwiana. Na ziemi leżał zwinięty w kłębek młody mężczyzna.

- Draco - wyszeptał przez ściśnięte gardło – synu. - Jedyne, co otrzymał to spojrzenie pełne bólu i nienawiści. Cofnął się gwałtownie nie wiedząc, co mógłby w tej chwili powiedzieć. W milczeniu wpatrywał się jak drobna postać podnosi się z ziemi.

- Nie jesteś moim ojcem.

_Gdybyś tylko wiedział._

Nie biegł za nim. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie jego obecność pogorszyłaby tylko sytuację. Zerknął na skuloną postać leżącą spokojnie na łóżku. Obdarzył ją lekkim pocałunkiem i wyszedł. Jak najpilniej musiał skontaktować się z Severusem. Mimo powrotu wspomnień Draco wciąż nie był wtajemniczony w wiele spraw. Ten fakt był dla niego zbyt niebezpieczny. Gdy tylko ochłonie wraz ze Snape'm będą musieli opowiedzieć mu całą historię. By wiedział i mógł dokonać właściwego wyboru. Sięgając po klamkę drzwi prowadzących na klatkę schodową wzdrygnął się słysząc znajomy mu krzyk.

- Przepraszam, Harry – szepnął cicho, próbując zwalczyć chęć powrotu.

ooo

_Krew. Krew. Krew. Wszędzie krew. Mała dziewczynka w barwnej sukience w słoneczniki próbująca zwalczyć cisnące się do jej oczu łzy. I martwa postać leżąca u jej stóp._

_- Mamusiu! Mamusiu, obudź się! – dziecięcy skowyt rozbrzmiewający w wielkiej sali. Otwierające się drzwi i tłum aurorów szturmujących pomieszczenie. Chłopiec, a właściwie już mężczyzna podchodzący do dziecka i szeptający mu do ucha uspokajające słowa. Ręce z rozpaczą zaciskające mu się na szyi. _

_- Chodź – cichy szept. _

_- Tatusiu, zobacz! – Już nieco starsza dziewczynka wymachująca wesoło kolorowym rysunkiem. _

_- Czy to my? – Rozbawiony mężczyzna burzy kurtynę ciemnych włosów na głowie córki. _

_- Tatooo! Mówiłam, żebyś tego nie robił. - W odpowiedzi rozbrzmiał cichy chichot. Prychnięcie zamieniło go w donośny wybuch śmiechu._

_- Widzisz tą gwiazdę? – Harry trzymając w ramionach wskazał świecący punkt na niebie._

_- Tak, wujku._

_- To, Gwiazda Syriusza. Gdyby kiedyś mnie zabrakło, patrząc na nią pomyśl sobie, że gdzieś tam jestem ja i również na nią patrzę. Niezależnie od odległości jaka będzie nas dzielić, zawsze będę z tobą._

_- Wujku, czy coś się stało? – Drobna dłoń zaciskająca się na drugiej, większej._

_- Nie, skarbie._

Draco obudził się zlany potem. Wspomnienia nękały jego umysł. Spojrzał na zegarek, na którym właśnie wybiła czwarta rano. Godzina nie miała znaczenia. Mimo że czyn ojca sprawił mu niewyobrażalny ból musiał poznać odpowiedź. Nadszedł czas, by zmierzyć się z przeszłością. Zarzucił na siebie skórzaną kurtkę i aportował się z cichym trzaskiem.

ooo

Był taki czas, gdy myślał, że podczas reszty życia na swojej drodze nie spotka Voldemorta i jego bandy popaprańców. To w jaki sposób żył pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Nie był idealnym mężem, wiele brakowało mu do bycia idealnym ojcem. Jednocześnie, mimo wszystkich wad, które miał swej rodzinie starał się dać to, co najlepsze. Wraz z powrotem Czarnego Pana skazał ich na piekło. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na rozpieszczanie jedynego potomka. Mimo że ten miał wówczas niespełna 14 lat musiał zmusić go do dorośnięcia. Nadchodziły złe czasy, w których przejawy uczuć były karane. Z perspektywy czasu wiedział, że gdyby mógł cofnąć czas niczego by nie zmienił. Najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie było dla niego bezpieczeństwo Dracona. Cena jaką przyszło mu zapłacić była i jest niewielka w stosunku do daru, jakim było życie jego syna. Nieważna była jego nienawiść, bóg mu świadkiem, sam siebie nienawidził.

To wszystko nie miało znaczenia. Draco stał tuż obok niego. Cały. Z krwi i kości gotowy, by poznać prawdę o samym sobie.

Jedynym czego mu teraz brakowało była mała, drobna dłoń zaciskająca się na jego. I błysk oczu koloru avady. Zacisnął zęby w próbie samokontroli i rozpoczął długą opowieść.

_I'm not afraid to take a stand__  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone_

_Holler if you feel that you've been down the same road*_

**Przeszłość głośno zapukała do drzwi domagając się powrotu i wyjaśnienia minionych zdarzeń. Domagała się odpowiedzi a on zmuszony został, by ich udzielić.**

ooo

- Emilly? – Siedmioletnia dziewczynka wpatruje się uparcie w swoje zielone trampki leżące tuż obok łóżka.

- Tak?

- Myślisz, że tatuś o mnie zapomniał? – Mimo cisnących się do oczu łez dziewczynka stara się wyglądać na spokojną.

- Oczywiście, że nie, skarbie. Rodzice nie zapominają o swoich dzieciach – uspokajający szept utula dziecko do snu.

Emilly lata swej młodości miała już za sobą, jednak gdy trzy lata temu na progu swego domu ujrzała zrozpaczonego syna, nie wahała się. Przyjeła pod swój dach, to malutką istotkę, która zbyt dużo przeżyła w swym krótkim życiu. Zaczynało jednak brakować jej sił na odpowiedzi na powtarzające się pytania. Miała nadzieję, że bieg wydarzeń wkrótce się odmieni i Diana, jej prawnuczka, dostanie to, czego tak bardzo pragnie. Z powrotem wróci do rodziców. Nie wiedziała, że po drugiej strony ulicy stoi mężczyzna wpatrujący się z zadumą w niebo. I podobnie jak ona, wspomina minione dni.

ooo

- Harry, słyszysz mnie?

- Mmm – z ust mężczyzny wydostaje się przeciągły jęk.

- Podamy ci teraz eliksiry. Leż spokojnie, niedługo to wszystko się skończy.

Wszystkiemu z głębi korytarza przyglądał się sędziwy starzec. Uśmiechnął się smutno widząc wychodzącego z pomieszczenia lekarza. Nigdy przez myśl mu nie przyszło, że to skończy się w taki sposób. Żaden ze scenariuszy, które kształtowały się w jego głowie, nie przewidywał tak smutnego zakończenia. Miało być inaczej. Harry miał żyć, nie egzystować.

- Profesorze, Dumbledore. Mogę prosić na chwilę do mojego gabinetu? – Zagubiony czarodziej zdołał tylko kiwnąć głową. Albus wiedziony złym przeczuciem przekroczył próg wszechstronnego gabinetu i usiadł na wskazanym mu fotelu.

- Nie będę ukrywał, że jest dobrze, bo zwyczajnie nie jest – zaczął mówić lekarz. – Nie wiemy w jaki sposób moglibyśmy sprawić, żeby to, co trzyma Harry'ego w więzach łóżka odeszło. Nie jesteśmy w stanie dać mu nawet ukojenia w bólu, bo nie jesteśmy zdolni przewidzieć, jak na strzępy duszy Voldemorta wpłynęłaby jego śmierć. Możliwe jest, że dałoby mu to możliwość odrodzenia się. Sądzę, że to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej Harry by sobie życzył. Podobnie jak reszta społeczeństwa. Myśleliśmy o tym, by przenieść go do naszej prywatnej filli na obrzeżach Londynu. Być może dałby mu to choć trochę więcej komfortu, niż ma w tej chwili. Jednak, by to uczynić – kontynuował – potrzeba nam jest Pana zgoda. Stan Harry'ego w świetle magicznego prawa nie pozwala mu na podejmowanie samodzielnych decyzji. Wierzę, że podejmie Pan, jako ostatni z jego prawnych opiekunów, najlepszą dla niego dezycję.

- Przenieście go.

Albus wyglądający dużo starzej, niż przed rozmową opuścił szpital i teleportował się przed bramy Hogwartu. Tam już ktoś na niego czekał.

- Witaj, Lucjuszu. Wierzę, że przybyłeś po to, by porozmawiać o Harry'm. Przejdźmy go mojego gabinetu. Mamy kilka spraw do omówienia.

Zapadając się w głębi fotelu z wyczekiwaniem czekał na słowa Albusa,

- Czas spróbować. W przeciągu kilku dni będą go przenosić, to wasza jedyna szansa.

Gdy Malfoy wychodził z pomieszczania dodał jeszcze – Powodzenia, chłopcze. – W odpowiedzi otrzymał delikatne, niemal niewidoczne skinięcie głową.

- Drogi, Gellercie. Gdybyś tylku mógł tu ze mną być. Ty jeden wiedziałbyś co należy zrobić. Tymczasem należy trochę dopomóc losowi. – Albus z szuflady biurka wyjął kilka zwojów pergaminu, pochwycił piórku i zaczął pisać. Na dnie szuflady dało się zauważyć paczkę cytrynowych dropsów.

- Drogi, feniksie. Czeka cię dzisiaj długa podróż. – Zerknął w kierunku żerdźi, na której siedział Fawkes i powrócił do listu.

ooo

_Jesteśmy tu i czekamy na ciebie. _

_Będziemy tu zawsze._

_Będziemy czekać, wciąż i wciąż, aż przepuścisz nasz dalej._

_Zanurzyłeś się w nas. W namiętności, kórą ci ofiarowałyśmy. Powrócisz do nas, bo nas pragniesz, tak jak my pragniemy ciebie. Twojej mocy i siły. _

_W chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy otuliłyśmy cię swoimi ramionami stałeś się nasz. Więc nie opieraj się, kochany. _

_Jesteśmy tu._

_Czekamy._

_Chodź, oddaj się podążaniu._

_Nadszedł czas byś skończył z zaprzeczeniem. _

_Kochasz nas, my kochamy ciebie._

_Pławimy się w czarnej magii._

_Jeden ruch dłonią, a cały ból minie. _

_Poddaj się temu. Przypomnij sobie, jak dobrze nam razem było. _

_wki zostają zastąpione przez krwistą czerwień. Słyszał krzyk postaci rzucającej się szalenie po łóżku. Mur pękł, fala wspomnień zalała jego umysł. Tym razem on krzyczał. Upadł na kolana i przymknął ciążące powieki. _

_Minęły trzy lata, koszmar powrócił._

* Eminem - Not afriad


End file.
